


You're Embarrassing Me

by NobodyOfficial



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, Funny, Kid Fic, M/M, Wrestling, idk What to call it they're kids, innocent kid wrestling, kid crushes, kid!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyOfficial/pseuds/NobodyOfficial
Summary: Gaston challenges everyone to a wrestling match. LeFou, tiny, chubby, and five-years-old, accepts.





	You're Embarrassing Me

LeFou squirmed his way through the crowd, ducking through people's legs and shouldering other children out of the way. It was unusual that anything of interest happened in their little village, but when it did it always drew attention. Now a small group of children had gathered for some sort of spectacle and LeFou didn't want to miss out.

When he reached the edge of the clearing he found a young boy stood at the centre of the crowd. LeFou had seen him around the village, he'd seen everyone around the village, and on occasion they'd shared the standard glares children tended to exchange, but they'd never really spoken. Gaston was only a few years older than LeFou, but that was a lot when you were five, so he tended to spend his time with the older boys, wrestling and learning to hunt. LeFou had always felt a strange urge to become his friend, but he assumed every boy in the village felt like that; Gaston was a hero. Or at least he had the makings of one.

"Anyone else?" Gaston was bellowing, smug grin adorning his face. LeFou managed to drag his eyes away from Gaston long enough to notice a couple of boys on the other side of the circle clutching bleeding noses and bruised arms. "Anyone else dare to wrestle Gaston?"

"I will." LeFou's mouth offered him up as a sacrifice before he could even try to engage his brain. He was jostled and shoved forward while Gaston stared at him in wonder, not dissimilar to the way LeFou stared at him in return.

"You?" Gaston questioned. Already he had some defined muscle, a harsh contrast to LeFou's soft baby fat. No wonder the other children were going wild; they were expecting a massacre.

"Mm, yeah," LeFou shrugged. At the least he'd get to touch Gaston, a thought which was quite appealing for some reason.

They squared up. Someone shouted for them to begin. Gaston lunged at LeFou but he was frozen to the spot, unable to tear his gaze away from the eyes of the beast. Tensed, LeFou prepared to be sprawled on his back. But that didn't happen. Gaston's shoulder connected with his torso, knocking him backwards slightly, but it was in no way the devastating hit he'd been expecting. Gaston also seemed pleasantly surprised. He dropped his stance lower and swept LeFou's legs from under him. Now he was on his back.

He wriggled onto his side as Gaston dove to the floor, narrowly missing him. He hissed as he hit the ground and whipped round but before he could do anything LeFou shoved him onto his side. Gaston looked scandalised but intrigued at the same time. "You're embarrassing me," he growled under his breath.

"Sorry," LeFou said flatly. He used all his weight to press Gaston to the floor and the crowd held their breath. LeFou couldn't count but time seemed to drag on as Gaston writhed beneath him.

Eventually someone yelled, "Time!" and LeFou allowed Gaston to stand up. He waited, fearful, expecting to take an unauthorised beating, but instead he found Gaston offering him his hand.

"You fight like a hero," he smiled. "What's your name?"

This moment could make or break him. LeFou held his breath. "Uh, the guys call me LeFou." The 'guys' were actually his father's friends who he ran errands for occasionally, but there was no way Gaston could've known that.

"The guys, huh?" Gaston beamed. "LeFou, I think you and I will be seeing a lot more of each other." Someone from the crowd handed Gaston a trench coat, which he swung around his shoulder while parting the crowd like the Red Sea.

"I can sing, too," LeFou yelled after him. Thankfully he didn't hear. That, or he appreciated being serenaded.

**Author's Note:**

> Bad I'm sorry, just a short fic for tumblr though. My tumblr's everyonewholovesmehasdied if you wanna hmu, thought I have exams rn. Thanks for reading!


End file.
